Ep. 16: Paper Uprising
is the sixteenth episode of Choujin Sentai Jetman. Synopsis When a Dimension Beast brings paper drawings to life, Ryu discovers a girl brought forth through the power who is trying to reach someone dear to her. Plot Odagari holds a meeting about strange disappearances from pictures and photos and gives the Jetmen examples: a car completely removed from an ad outside an outline, a fish removed from a newspaper report; all as if they just left their photos. One of the victims of this strange phenomenon is Shuichiro Mabuki, an artist known to only draw pictures of his daughter playing an ocarina in paintings. However during the meeting, an alarm goes off; investigating, the team witnesses a strange snow overcoming the city, which Ako sees as pretty but Ryu sees as strange in that snow wouldn't trigger the alarm. As it happens, more incidents occur: a manga artist witnesses the strange snow hit a page he drew, he sees it as merely paper but a Doberman he drew suddenly leapt off his page and became a real Doberman in his office! A woman cooking spaghetti suddenly has the platter in the cookbook appear in reality strangling her! Several posters of a serial killer in a mask for a movie have the killer pop out of the poster and chase after people on the street. Even tests being taken in a classroom come to life smothering kids where they sit! It is revealed that Tran is behind the paper attacks due to how prevalent paper is in people's lives; paper had always been used to advanced human culture, thus it was an easy choice to destroy humanity. Both Radiguet and Gray have doubts of Tran's plot but decide to let him go through with it. The paper snow continues on as several jet planes from toy box covers come to life and attack the Jetman; followed by kaijuu heads that breathe fire. Paper Dimension, Tran's Dimensional Beast servant, appears before the team; but before Jetman can transform, it fires streamers from it's body to trap them and runs to crush them while their ensnared. But before it can, a song appears that makes Paper Dimension stop it's attack and cower. The song comes from a girl playing an ocarina on a swing, which both Odagari and Tran notice immediately. With Paper Dimension paralyzed, the male Jetmen kick it down and appear to gain an advantage before Tran appears before them, who summons a rock and knocks away the girl's ocarina before blowing it up and vanishing as Paper Dimension departs as well. As they leave, Ryu notices the girl is no longer their either. On the Vylock, Tran wonders why Paper Dimension's powers don't work on the mystery girl; though the ocarina was removed, Tran believes that the girl must be eliminated as well and orders the Dimensional Beast to do so. The Jetmen search the city to find the mysterious girl, with the team running around until Ryu finds her nearly being run over by a truck. Pulling her aside, Ryu follows the girl as she approaches a nearby amusement park, wandering around aimlessly as the rest of the team catch up with them. Ako wonders who she is and Gai asks to take her to base, but Ryu thinks she's wandering due to following where her memories lead her. The girl approaches a merry-go-round and starts riding it, looking aimless until she covers her head as if she remembers something. While watching, Ryu recognizes the girl as one from a painting of Shuichiro Mabuki of his daughter, both riding on the merry-go-round and in that floral dress with an ocarina. Realizing the girl as Mabuki's daughter, the team takes her to the artist, who is interred in a hospital lying unconscious; she sees him and lays down crying on his chest. Seeing the picture of Mabuki with his daughter in younger days, Ryu realizes that both the swing and the merry-go-round were special places for the two of them that he drew inspiration for his paintings from. Kaori figures that due to this, she wandered around to those places in search for her father. Mabuki makes a cryptic comment while unconscious about "the ocarina"; Ryu decides to speak to Mabuki's doctor about this while asking Ako to watch over the girl. When questioning the doctor about "his daughter", he mentions that Mabuki doesn't have any family, surprising them. Suddenly, Ako reveals to the team that Mabuki lost his daughter two years prior in an accident. Reading through his diary, it is revealed that on April 12th two years prior, Mabuki was caring for his daughter Shizuko, being her only relative due to her mother dying at a young age. He hoped their life together would last forever but a traffic accident on that day lead to Shizuko's passing, leading to Mabuki losing his own will to live if only to have his daughter play the ocarina again. After discovering the truth of Mabuki and his daughter, they return to his room with the nurse placing him on a respirator in need of the doctor and forces Jetman out of his room. When Ryu asks where the mystery girl is, she responds that she left a short time ago, despite Vyram targeting her. At the Toubu Art Museum, they finally realize what the girl was: a painting drawn by Mabuki as his final work drawn stroke by stroke with the memories of his deceased daughter Shizuko in his heart. Through this, Ryu realizes that Mabuki's love awakened the spirit of Shizuko within the painting and that not even Paper Dimension could defeat that spirit within the drawing. Yet with her no longer with her father, Ako wonders where else the Shizuko drawing could be; Ryu realizes that she's searching for the ocarina due to a desire to play it for him. Yet with the ocarina from the painting destroyed by Tran, Ryu also figured that she's searching for the real ocarina Shizuko played when alive. Meanwhile, Shizuko returns to her former room, where she pulls out an ocarina from her dresser; yet is stopped by an army of Grinam and Paper Dimension as she leaves. Paper Dimension and the Grinam continue to chase Shizuko in a forest until she trips, with the minions stealing the ocarina and the Dimensional Beast preparing to attack her until Ryu rides to her rescue. He kicks Paper Dimension and attacks the Grinam but the Dimensional Beast shoots back as he protects the paper being and forces her into hiding. Ryu fights the Grinam but they knock him aside before he's captured by Paper Dimension's streamers wrapping him up and tossing him around. Determined to get Shizuko to her father, Ryu tries to attack but Paper Dimension keeps knocking him down. Shizuko tries to come to Ryu's aid but he tries to scurry her away as the Dimensional Beast draws closer until Gai and the other Jetmen appear to come to their aid; Gai retrieves the ocarina and tells Ryu to help Shizuko out as the duo ride off to the hospital. There, Mabuki is in critical condition and on a ventilator as Ryu arrives with Shizuko, asking her to play the ocarina for him, which she does. As she plays, a tear comes to the unconscious Mabuki's eye as he starts to come to from his coma, his eyes opening as he calls out for his daughter's name. With him starting to recover, Ryu leaves Mabuki and Shizuko in the room and returns to support the other Jetmen, who are being crushed by Paper Dimension and the Grinam as he entraps them again in streamers. Using his Bird Blaster, Ryu shoots at Paper Dimension while freeing the team as they transform. As they fight, the doctor advises Shizuko that Mabuki is out of danger and will be alright as she clutches the instrument and looks at a photo of him with his real, deceased daughter. The Jetmen meanwhile easily crush Paper Dimension and prepare to attack it with the Bird Blaster before Tran appears before them again, stating that if Paper Dimension is destroyed, Shizuko will disappear. Distracted by the thought, the Jetmen become open to being struck by the Dimensional Beast's attack, with Tran noting that the humans' foolish hope is their weakness. Paper Dimension begins to attack Red Hawk physically and with paper snow until the paper Shizuko returns, playing the ocarina despite Ryu telling her not to. She continues to play defiant until the Dimensional Beast shoots at her, making her fall to the ground and forcing Red Hawk to look after her. Giving a slight nod of confirmation, Shizuko disappears leaving behind her ocarina; enraged, Ryu brings out his anger and charges at Paper Dimension with the Bringer Sword, then assaulting it with the Bird Blaster and Wing Gauntlet until destroying it with the Fire Bazooka. After the Dimensional Bug reforms it into a giant, Jetman form Jet Icarus and use the Jet Dagger to attack it but with it using clones to avoid their attack. Using the Birdonic Saber, they alight it with lightning to reveal the real Paper Dimension before striking it down. Back at the Toubu museum, the drawing of Shizuko returns to her painting, with several who view the painting now thinking she may now look happier than before. Ryu states that her father is doing better now while keeping the ocarina within his jacket pocket. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Doctor: *Nurse: *Comic Writer: *Housewife: Songs *'OP': Choujin Sentai Jetman *Toki Wo Kakete *'ED': Kokoro wa Tamago Notes *The song that Shizuko plays on the ocarina is "The Bluebells of Scotland." *While not directly referring to him, the masked man on the movie posters revived by Paper Dimension homage , the masked killer of the Friday the 13th movie franchise. DVD Releases *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' Volume 2 features episodes 11-20.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/jetman.html *The complete Jetman series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on September 25th, 2018. References Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Sentai episodes